Book One: Young Blood
by monique122
Summary: Kanako had her entire life written out for her by her father and grandfather when she was just a girl, she went along with it as she was a child, only stirring up trouble for her clan when she was bored. But now as the day she looses her freedom approaches she finds herself feeling even more trapped, especially since she finally met a man that she can fall in love with.
1. Chapter I: When It Begins

**Book One**: Young Blood

**Chapter I**: When it Begins

**A/N**: So, hello to everyone, if anyone, is reading this lovely story. As you can probably tell(though I really hope you can't tell) I've never written a story for Bleach before. I actually haven't even caught up with the current episode of Bleach yet, but I am working on it! So this story, as you can tell when you read, is about OCs of mine. Three actually, but this first book is mostly based around 'Kanako' the oldest OC I have created. As you read on, you will learn more about her, and I hope you will love her as much as I do, because I've been working very hard to create a good OC. This story's time frame will be taking place a few years after Rukia's been adopted into the Kuchiki clan, Byakuya is captain of six, and Renji is in under Kenpatchi in division 11. I hope you all enjoy this and I will continue to develop into Kanako's story more! Thank you all for reading, and don't forget to review! xoxo

-:-

"_**We're only young and naïve still, **_

_**We require certain skills, **_

_**The mood it changes like the wind, **_

_**Hard to control when it begins**_."

_Ping_, _slash_, _ping,_ _slash_.

Kanako let out a bored sigh as she rolled over onto her back, glancing over towards Mori Hatakasan, Divison Six's third seat training with one of the unseated officers of the division. He had taken over for her, well, he had done all of it for her. Kanako always found training the younger shinigami tedious; all she really wanted to do was bathe in the sun.

Kanako already had far much to do for the Division anyways, considering her _captain _loved pilling up paperwork on her desk, though she typically just took the stack and plopped it down on Mori's desk, and he got it all done rather quickly.

Kanako winced when heard the startled cry of the unseated officer, and she rolled onto her stomach again, watching as Mori pointed his Zanpakto at the young man, blood trickling down the new recruit's cheek.

"Dead," Mori stated simply, before sheathing his Zanpakto, "You need more practice, go train with the others." He said waving his hand towards the group of Shinigami that were fighting to find out who the strongest was, hoping to get a chance to battle against Kanako, but of course, she would just push them towards Mori.

"You're too harsh on them Mori-Chan," Kanako yawned, waving her hand as she rolled onto her back, stretching her arms out over her head, "They're just the babies of our little family after all."

Mori gave her a deadpan stare, "They need a firm-hand if they are ever going to be ready to defend the Seireitei my lady." Mori sat down beside her, placing his Zanpakto to his side, watching as the woman continued to roll around in the grass, trying to get comfortable, "Perhaps if their lieutenant stopped treating them as children they would be stronger."

Kanako shrugged, "Perhaps their lieutenant is a lover not a fighter."

Mori gave her another one of those looks, and Kanako just grinned up at him, before letting out another loud yawn.

"Have you seen Byakuya around?" She asked, fanning herself with her hand as she sat up.

"Not since this morning my lady," He said, Kanako nodding slowly, "He had a Captain's meeting I believe."

Kanako lets out a squeal, "Ah good, then he won't be back for a few hours!" She said as she jumped to her feet, straightening out her scarf, Mori standing up now too, and towered over her.

"Lady _Kuchiki_, Captain Kuchiki wanted you to complete the training session today, you must take the recruits to meditate."

Kanako pouted, Mori reaching over to pull a few pieces of grass from her hair, "Can't you do it for me Mori-Chan? Pretty please?" She begged, Mori giving her one of those looks as he dropped his hand, all the grass gone.

"Of course _Lieutenant_."

Kanako smiled as she reached forward, tightening Hatakasan's obi, "Thank you, I'm going to go pay a visit to Kura-Chan, I'll be back shortly." She said, Mori bowing in respect of the noble, his superior, before Kanako flash stepped away.

Life as a noble was always some Kanako distasted, well, parts of it. She loved being pampered, she loved being doted on, and she loved being rich. But she never enjoyed the Clan ways, and she especially hated the stupid parties she had to attend regularly. She much preferred joining Rangiku and the others for a round of sake. But of course, her life was written out long ago, and she had no choice in anything, she could only charm her way into the other nobles' hearts, and be obedient. But at times she did enjoy stirring up trouble for her twin brother Byakuya.

"LADY KANAKO," Kanako winced at the shrill voice of her over excited friend, and she turned slowly, watching as Kimie Suzuki bounded after her, throwing her arms around the noble.

"Hello Kimie-Chan," Kanako greeted warmly, hugging the girl back before the two pulled away, Kimie smiling.

"How are you Kana-San? Have you gone to go meet your brother after the captain meeting is over?" She asked, the two girls walking now, and Kanako shook her head.

"I'm going to pay a visit to our little Kura-Chan, god knows what Kenpatchi has her doing now." Kimie nods quickly, the other girl had always been a tad afraid of the Captain from Division 11.

"Maybe he's only having her do paperwork; my Captain's sent me to speak with Sakura about a few of the injuries she caused to the new recruits." Kimie said sadly, and Kanako scoffed laughing just a bit.

"Paperwork that has to be written in blood from the shinigami your Captain's been tending to." Kanako laughed loudly.

Kimie shook her head at Kanako's bad joke, but couldn't help but laugh with her.

When Kanako had first met Kimie, the girl was very quiet and very reserved. She belonged to Division Four, and had recently acquired a spot as fourth seat, hoping to make her way up to third. Kimie had warmed up to Kanako and Sakura Kano very quickly, and now the girl was nothing but a hyperactive mess. She looked up to Kanako, and admired the way she was, how caring, how graceful, how beautiful, to Kimie everything about Kanako was perfect. While Sakura on the other hand, was more prone to point out Kanako's laziness, flaws, and all around bad traits… but she did it out of love.

The two girls managed to reach Division 11 with little distraction, though a few men had tried to stop to talk to Kanako, something the girls were used to.

Ikkaku spoke to Kanako briefly at the gate, sharing a few words before he reluctantly let the girls in, and Kanako walked down the halls with pride, while Kimie stayed close to her side, trying to be as invisible as possible as they passed some of the most vicious fighters in the Seireitei.

"HEY! IDIOT! DON'T-STUPID RECRUIT YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO RUN IN HALLS!" Kanako heard Sakura's voice, and she grinned quickly turning the corner when a large body collided with hers, sending her flying backwards, the body falling on top of her.

"Oh my god, Kana-San! Renji Abarai! You could have killed her!"

Kimie's shouted as she watched as the large tattooed man, who she had attended academy with, lifted himself off of Kanako, the noble underneath him letting out a groan, stars in her eyes as she rubbed at her head.

"I am so sorry," Renji spoke up, moving so he kneeled in front of the woman, bowing to her as Kanako rubbed at her eyes now, her vision coming into focus, "I was in a hurry, I should have listened to Sa-,"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULD HAVE," Kanako winced at the loud voice, placing her hand against her head again, looking up at the small girl that stood in front of her and her attacker, hands on her hips, "Damn it Renji, you know who you just tackled to the ground? Lady Kanako Kuchiki, you'll be lucky if she doesn't have your head." Sakura was teasing, that much was obvious to everyone, and Kanako rolled her eyes.

"It was just an accident." She said, waving it off dismissively, noticing the blood on her fingertips now and pursed her lips.

Renji seemed taken aback for a moment as he looked back at the woman he had run into. _Kanako Kuchiki. _That was the woman who came to the academy with Byakuya to adopt Rukia into their clan. When he had first saw her briefly in the halls of the academy he had thought she was rather breathtaking, but he resented her just a bit, for stealing Rukia away. "Im sorry," Renji said again as he took the woman's hand without her permission, and pulled her to her feet, Kanako again telling him that it was alright. "I can clean up your wound for you Lady Kuchiki," He said, and Kanako smiled some.

"Please, just call me Kanako." She said with a polite nod, "And could you? I'd be very grateful." She said, and Renji blushed, why the hell was he blushing?

"Of course," Renji turned to Sakura, the much shorter girl still glaring up at him, and he bowed, "I'll go tend to the Lieutenant's wounds and send her to you after."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, looking over to Kanako, "You sure you want to be alone with this creep?"

"C-CREEP?" Renji's outburst was a bit much, and Kanako found herself giggling, shaking her head.

"It's fine, I'm sure that Renji is just as capable as you are in fixing up a cut on the head Kura-Chan." Kanako said, smiling as Sakura rolled her eyes, and let out a big sigh.

"Alright, come on then Kimie, let's get this 'lecture' over with." Sakura grumbled as she headed off towards her room, Kimie glancing at Kanako before running after the small older girl, and Kanako smiled, shaking her head as she looked at the ground, feeling the younger shinigami's gaze on her.

"I've seen you before," Kanako states now as she looks back up at him, the man looking a bit surprised before he cleared his throat, nodding.

"I-I was a friend of Rukia's." He says quietly, before heading back down the hall, Kanako following in toe, trying not to think about the pounding in her head as she let her eyes skim across the tattoos on his face.

"You didn't have tattoos back then," She says, Renji nodding once as he listened to Kanako laugh a little, "Are you in love with my adoptive sister?" She asks suddenly, and Renji gasps, turning to face her, his cheeks red, which made her laugh all the more, "You are aren't you? You love little Rukia-Chan, that's so sweet!" Kanako laughed more now, Renji glaring before his eyes widened when Kanako swayed a bit, and grabbed onto his robes to keep herself from falling, Renji's arms wrapping protectively around her as she groaned.

"Lieutenant," He sighed, helping her stand back on her feet, "We need to get your head looked at, come on."

Kanako nods weakly, and leans into Renji's side as he leads them through the halls until they were in a small room, a chair was in the corner, that he instructed she sit on before he began rummaging through a few shelves.

Kanako let out a small sigh, "You were under Aizen for a while weren't you?" Kanako asks, Renji nodding once, wondering a bit to himself why she was so curious about him, "I believe I saw you there as well, Captain Aizen is a good friend of mine." Kanako yawns, leaning her head against the wall, Renji coming over to her, a few things in his hands.

"I was transferred to Division eleven because Captain Aizen felt I was better suited for it," Renji said, as he took Kanako's chin in his hand, and tilted her head to the side, concentrating really hard on the cut on her head so not to meet her eyes, and Kanako smiled.

"Ah, so you're a fighter." She said, wincing a little when he started to wipe the blood away from the wound, "I'm more of a lover honestly." She says shrugging, and Renji smiles a little.

"So I've heard," He said quietly, and Kanako quirked an eyebrow smiling more.

"You've heard things of me?" She asks excitedly, she had always loved hearing other people's opinions on her.

"Yes," He says as he set the bloodied rag down, and brushed her bangs out of the way some more, making sure the cut wouldn't need stitches, "According to sixth seat Sakura you're very lazy and lecherous." He said, and Kanako pouts, wincing again when he touched the sore spot on her head.

"Of course Sakura has bad things to say about me," She sighs, and Renji laughs a little, pulling back now as he rested his hands on his knees.

"Have you known her long?" He questioned, and Kanako nods, smiling.

"I found Sakura when she was much much younger," She said, adjusting herself in front of him, and ran her fingers through her hair. "She was just as feisty then as she is now, and I brought her into the Seireitei, and convinced Byakuya to bring her into our division."

Renji looked surprised, "You're telling me that the head captain allowed you to bring a child into your division with no training as a soul reaper?" He asked, and Kanako nods, looking pleased with herself.

"Sakura was very powerful, and Byakuya and I trained her ourselves," She says with a shrug, "And now she's sixth seat of Division 11, so I believe we did pretty good."

Renji nods, he had trained with Kano-Sama plenty of times, and every time the younger girl had beat him, she was amazingly skilled in Kedo, much to his demise, and she was almost impossible to beat in hand to hand or sword play. She had been trained by the Kuchiki clan, and it explained a lot honestly.

"Is Rukia trained by you two as well?" Renji asked now curiously, looking back over at Kanako as she nods.

"Sometimes, but really Byakuya prefers I leave her to her own devices, and let Captain Ukitake train her." Kanako let out a sigh, and stood up, stretching her arms over her head as Renji quickly stood up, "I'd like to thank you for taking care of my injury Renji-san." Kanako said and bowed, Renji blushing a little as he nods.

"It's no problem Lady Kuchiki." He said, and Kanako rolled her eyes as she stood back up, smiling at him.

"Please, call me Kana."

Renji returns her smile, and scratches the back of his neck nervously, "Okay then, Kana."

The two stood there for a moment, Kanako smiling at Renji, the younger man nervous and blushing from her closeness. He was so distracted by the fact a beautiful noble stood inches from him that when the door to the supply room slammed open, he let out a yelp and jumped, Kanako making a face as she looked at the large man standing in the doorway, a pink haired girl on his shoulder.

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

-:-

Sakura was sitting on her bedroll, her arms crossed over her chest as she listened to Kimie read from the very long letter Unohana had written to address the damages to the shinigami recruits Sakura had been training, stating that apparently she was far too harsh with them, and should have been more careful when wielding Ryuikki.

As Kimie went to finish the letter, the door to Sakura's room opened up, and Kimie quickly backed into the corner as Kenpatchi, the captain of division 11 walked in, the lieutenant on his shoulder, followed by Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of division 10, and Kanako and Renji, the last two looking very confused.

"Your captain found us in the supply room," Kanako said simply, looking over at Kenpatchi, and Sakura noticed that Renji was very red in the face, "and assumed things."

Sakura glared at Kanako, "You better not have done something to get me in trouble with Kenpatchi Kanako!" Sakura shouted, and the older girl shook her head, holding her hands up innocently as Kenpatchi looked down at his short subordinate.

"Sakura," He said, his harsh voice catching her attention and Sakura turned, bowing in front of her captain.

"Yes Captain Zaraki,"

"You're being transferred to Division 10 as third seat under Hitsugaya," He said with a bored tone, and Yachiru jumped off his shoulder, her big eyes welling up with tears.

"Don't go Kura-Chan! I'll miss you!" She cried wrapping her arms around Sakura's waist, and Sakura looked at Kenpatchi, still in shock.

"T-transferred?! Why?"

Kenpatchi gave a shrug, "You're better suited to be under Hitsugaya." He said, and Sakura glared.

"Hitsugaya? That little guy?! No way in hell am I better suited to be his subordinate!" Sakura shouted, and Kanako raised an eyebrow, looking over at Toshiro, who had formed a twitch, the captain's eyes closed tightly as he balled his hands up into fists, "He's just a kid!"

"Sakura," Kanako spoke up, placing her hand on her head when Toshiro went off.

"You're shorter than I am!" He shouted at her, and Sakura turned her attention to the captain.

"Yeah but I'm a girl, I'm allowed to be a short, you're a captain and you look more like a little kid!"

"I'm not a little kid, I am a captain."

"A midget Captain."

"A m-midget? You're a midget! You're shorter than I am!"

"I'm a GIRL."

"Sakura," Kanako tried again, and the girl finally looked at her, Toshiro mumbling things under his breath, "You'll be third seat," She says smiling at the girl, "It's what you've been working for, now come on, don't be a little brat."

Sakura glared, "I'm not being a brat!"

"You are too."

"I AM NOT!"

"Sakura Kano," Toshiro had that tone of voice that Kanako knew well, and she looked over at the captain as he glared over at Sakura, the girl glaring back, "These orders come straight from Head Captain Yamamoto, it's decided."

Sakura closes her eyes, knowing that there was no point in arguing, and really nothing she could say anymore, "Renji Abarai, you've been promoted to sixth seat." Sakura's head fell even lower at the other news Kenpatchi had given, before the man plucked Yachiru up by the back of her collar, the girl crying still about Sakura as they left.

"I apologize Captain Hitsugaya," Sakura said as she bowed in front of her new captain, the man nodding.

"I've brought some men to help you move your things to Division 10," He said quietly, "Once you're settled in I'd like you to report to my office for a briefing." He said and Sakura stood back up, nodding at the man.

"Yes Captain," She said, and Toshiro stared at the fiery haired woman for a minute, before leaving the room, and three other men took his place, Sakura instructing them quickly to take the furniture there carefully.

"Well, this calls for a celebration." Kanako said happily clapping her hands together, "We should all go to the bar and dri-,"

"Kanako," Kanako froze as she heard Byakuya's voice, and she turned, seeing her twin standing in the corner, "You're needed someplace else, so your celebrations will have to wait." He said, and Sakura looked at the man with a raised eyebrow, Renji glaring at him.

"Yes brother," She says sadly, glancing over at Renji, and gave him a small smile, "Congratulations again Renji." She said, patting his shoulder before disappearing out of the room with her brother, and Sakura sighed.

"Don't even think about it Abarai," She said as Kimie finally moved away from her corner, nodding in agreement.

"It would be a very poor decision to pursue her." She says, and Renji blushes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He said crossing his arms over his chest, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You were practically undressing the lieutenant with your eyes," Sakura said and Kimie giggled.

"It's really not that surprising; Kanako has that effect on people." She says blushing and Renji sighs, slumping down against the wall.

"She's untouchable," He murmurs and Sakura nods, looking over at the man who now had her position in squad 11.

"Very."

"She's actually betrothed." Kimie said now, and Renji's eyes widened, he hadn't even known that, and it made him frown. "She's not happy about it though." Kimie said now, nodding, "Poor Lady Kuchiki, it was arranged for her when she was just a child, she doesn't even lo-,"

"Suzuki you are speaking far too much." Sakura said quickly, glaring at the girl as she covers her mouth, nodding quickly.

Renji stood up, "I'm going to go now." He said, bowing towards the women, "Congratulations on your transfer Kano-Sama." He mutters before leaving them on their own. He didn't know why he couldn't get Kanako Kuchiki out of his head, all head had done was run into her, and clean her wound. They didn't share anything special, he didn't even know her… but the thought of her marrying someone she didn't even love bothered him so much.

-:-

Kanako sat beside her brother, her uniform traded in for a white kimono with rose trimmings, her unruly hair pulled up into a tight bun. She sipped her tea politely, glancing at her brother from the corner of her eye as the Kuchiki twins listened to Akira Saito, go on about the arranged marriage between his eldest son, Takahiro, and Kanako.

Kanako's father had arranged the marriage as soon as Kanako was born, as a peace treaty, a way to tie the two clans together. Kanako had known Takahiro all her life, the two were good friends, but still, the thought of marrying the man upset her, but she knew she had no choice in the matter, no matter how much she begged Byakuya to change her fate.

"Kanako," Kanako looked up from staring down into her cup of tea, and smiled at the older man, "You look so beautiful my darling," He said, and Kanako faked a blush, fluttering her lashes as she looked back down, "my Takahiro is such a lucky man, aren't you son." Akira elbowed his son in the ribs, and Takahiro jumped, quickly trying to catch hold of his tea, some of it spilling out of the sides.

"Y-yes father, I'm very lucky." He said, the blonde man's cheeks blushing red as he started over at Kanako, the young woman smiling at him sweetly.

"You're to kind Takahiro-Kun," She says bowing her head to him, "I'm very lucky to be your fiancé." She says as she raised her head, glancing over at Byakuya, who gave her a nod of approval, "Would you like to take a walk with me through the gardens Takahiro?" She asked smiling again, and Takahiro look to his father, who grinned.

"Of course he would," The large man laughed, slapping a hand on Takahiro's shoulder, "Come on then boy, go with your woman, I need to speak with Byakuya privately anyways."

Takahiro stood up quickly, the clumsy blonde trying to get to Kanako to help her up, by she had already started for the gardens, and he followed in her toe, Kanako letting out a sad sigh as she stared out into the night, feeling Takahiro at her side.

"How are you tonight Lady Kanako?" He asked as they walked beside each other, wrapping his arm around Kanako's, placing a trembling hand over hers, and she smiled over at him, making him blush even more.

"I'm well, thanking you for asking Hiro-Kun." She says, and leaned her head against his shoulder, letting him lead them over to the Koi fish pond. "You're heart's beating so fast Takahiro," She teased him as she raised her head, looking up at his brown eyes, smiling, "Why do I make you so nervous?"

Takahiro started to stutter, giving her a goofy smile as he scratched at the back of hair, his blonde fringe falling into his eyes, Kanako pulling away from him to sit on the little stone wall around the pond, "W-Well, you're very beautiful."

Kanako laughed a little shaking her head, "I make you nervous because I am beautiful?" She asks, and he nods, sitting down beside her, smiling, "Well that's very sweet of you Takahiro." She says, placing her hand on his knee, giving her one of her smiles, and she watched as he melted from her touch, and gingerly placed his hand over top of hers.

"What happened to your head Kanako?" He asked, reaching forward bravely, and brushed a few loose strands of hair from the cut that was now bruising, and she frowned, suddenly being reminded of Renji.

"I was training new recruits," She says, taking his hand from her face with her other hand, and laced their fingers together, trying her best to push the young shinigami from her mind, "Just the usual ordeal at the Seireitei."

Takahiro nods, "When you become my wife you won't have to be part of the Gotei 13 any longer," He said smiling, and Kanako gave him a fake smile in return. That's not what she wanted at all. She enjoyed being a Shinigami, she enjoyed helping people.

"Whatever you want my love," She says, casting her eyes down as she pursed her lips, "Hiro," She says, standing up, him quickly getting up with her, "My friends are celebrating their promotions tonight," She says, wrapping her arms around his neck, seeing him blush and look away when she pressed her chest flat against his, "I promised I would go, but… I don't want to leave unless you permit me." She trailed her fingers down the back of his neck, feeling him shiver.

"O-Of course you can go Kanako," He said, smiling when she smiled.

"Oh thank you Takahiro, thank you." She pressed her lips to his quickly, and pulled back, holding onto his fingers, "If Byakuya asks where I've gone to tell him it's lieutenant business." She says smiling as she dropped his hand, "I will see you soon."

She used Shunpo to get away quicker, her heart pounding as she tried to control her emotions, walking through the busy streets. She pulled her hair from it's tight bun, her curls falling out over her shoulders, and swaying all the way to her bottom, the wind blowing them around messily. She didn't know how long she was going to be able to keep up her front without Takahiro noticing the things he was saying was upsetting her.

She let out a small sigh, and stopped in the street, running her hand through her hair, scratching at the back of her head as she looked around, before spotting a familiar chest through a window, and smiled happily. _Rangiku_. Kanako quickly headed into the small bar and noodle shop, hearing people shout her name in joy, the patrons of the bar knowing her very well.

"Kannnnaaakoooo~," Rangiku's voice rung out as she spotted her friend, the busty woman's cheeks reddened from her drinking, and she wrapped her arms around Kanako's neck, practically burying the woman's face in her bosom.

"It's good to see you Rangiku," Kanako said happily as she pulled back, smiling up at the woman as she pointed behind her.

"We're here celebrating little Kura-Chan's transfer to my division! She's going to be by subordinate now you know!" She said happily, handing Kanako her glass of sake, and Kanako laughed as she nods, walking over with the drunk woman, her eyebrows raising just a bit at the sight of Renji sitting there, Shuhei beside him alongside Kimie and Sakura.

"Lady Kuchiki!" Kimie said happily, and Kanako giving her look making her laugh, "I mean Kanako; I didn't think you'd make it!" She said, and Kano gave her a shrug, running her hands down her kimono, smoothing it out.

"I convinced Takahiro to let me leave." She says with a small shrug, noticing the strange look on Renji's face at the mention of her fiancé.

"Ah, of course, the clumsy idiot." Sakura muttered, taking a drink of the tea, the girl refusing to drink with the rest of them.

"He loves me, what can I say." Kanako laughed as she sat down beside Renji, Rangiku sitting beside her, and went back to laughing with Kimie about whatever they were discussing before.

"It's nice to see you again Renji," Kanako said, watching as Renji poured her a glass of sake, and smiled at her just a bit, interrupted by Sakura before he had to chance to say a thing.

"Hitsugaya already despises me," She said, Kanako turning to look at her, "The pile of paperwork on my desk is going to take me months to complete."

Kanako laughed, "Well, you insulted him before he even had a chance to speak with you properly Kura-Chan, it was your own fault."

Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes as Rangiku began to spout out how Toshiro was just warming up to her, and that he didn't hate her, and Kanako found herself laughing, enjoying being with all her friends rather than her brother and soon to be family.

"What's Takahiro Saito like?" Renji's voice was in her ear, and Kanako turned, looking at Renji as he took a gulp from his glass, and Kanako shrugged.

"Boring," She says honestly, giving him a smile, "Boring, cowardly, and completely infatuated with me." She elaborates, and Renji nods.

"Doesn't sound like much of a husband," Renji says, and Kanako smiles.

"Most childhood friends aren't," She says seeing how it seemed to get to Renji, and she smiled even more shaking her head as she downed her entire glass of sake, before taking the bottle in her hand.

"To Renji and Sakura," She said holding the bottle, up, the others raising their glasses with her, "May they continue you move up in life, and hopefully grow, Sakura." She said, pointing over to her short friend, who glared at her before they all downed their drinks, Kanako feeling the rush of alcohol, and the warmth it caused to spread through her body.

-:-

Kanako had lost track of how many bottles of sake she had finished off, but she felt _amazing _and she was laughing loudly with Renji, the two walking down the empty streets. Sakura had left with Rangiku, having to drag the older shinigami through the streets to their division; Shuhei had left with Kimie, deciding to walk the girl home, Kanako knowing all too well the feelings he had for her, that Kimie was oblivious to, and that left Renji to make sure Kanako returned to Division six safely. Throughout the night the two had warmed up to each other even more, and had shared a few tibits about one of another, like Renji finding out that Kanako not only knew how to balance a spoon on her nose, that she could say her alphabet backwards, and had a strange obsession with fat cats. The noble wasn't anything like the ones he had met before, she was very kind, very out there, and didn't place herself higher than others.

He found himself staring at her quite a bit throughout out the night, especially when she smiled. He was mesmerized by her smile, how it managed to reach her eyes, lightening up her entire face, her dark grey eyes sparkling with each laugh. She really was beautiful, just like everyone had said.

"Renji," Kanako giggled his name, and he smiled turning down to look at her, "You're gazing at me." She says, and he blushed, the smile never leaving his face as he tried to laugh it off, helping her through the gate of division six.

"I wasn't," He said, helping her up the stairs of the building, the two walking down the halls, Renji letting her instruct him on where her room was.

"You were," She says, leaning her head against his shoulder, "You were gazing at me like I was the night sky." She teased, and Renji rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault," He said, Kanako stopping suddenly to turn to him, smiling up at him.

"Why isn't it your fault?" She laughs, resting her hands against his chest, Renji sighing as he leaned back against the wall, his large hands trapping her small ones against his chest.

"Because," He started, much braver because of all the alcohol in his system, maybe even stupider, "Because you look beautiful." He said and Kanako felt herself blush, an actual real blush, and not one of those fake ones she gave for Takahiro and his father's benefit.

"You're to kind," She says, smiling a little as she tore her eyes from him, feeling herself become extremely nervous for some reason.

"You're not like how I expected you to be," Renji muttered, taking her chin in his hand, making her look back up at him.

"How did you expect me to be?" She asks curiously, her hands moving up his chest, and to his shoulders.

Renji stared down at her for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts, "Honestly… I thought you would be exactly like Byakuya," He says, seeing her wince at the statement, "But you're not." He quickly adds, smiling, "You're so beautiful." His voice was barely a whisper, it was low and raspy, and Kanako felt her entire body shudder when his head tilted down.

"We shouldn't," She muttered, but found herself standing on her toes, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"No we shouldn't," He grumbles out just before his lips met hers, and his arms wrapped tightly around her small waist, lifting her up off the ground some as she gripped his ponytail, and pulled the band from it, his hair falling down for her to finally run her fingers through like she had been thinking about doing all night.

Kanako felt the moan escape her mouth when Renji pulled her closer, his body pressed hard against hers as he turned them so she was against the wall, their backs arched to keep themselves close to each other as he moved his hands to her face, nipping at her bottom lip with his teeth, making her tug at his hair. "Renji," She muttered his name her eyes closing as he trailed his lips along her jawline, and down to her neck, making her moan out his name again as he sucked at the spot where her neck met her collarbone, his long fingers pulling at her kimono, revealing more of her milky white skin to him.

Renji stopped his movements when the two heard someone clear their throat, and Kanako's eyes widened as she turned her head, Renji stepping back from her as she stared at her third seat, the man standing there with his hand folded behind his back, "Welcome back Lieutenant." He said, bowing his head to her as Kanako straightened out her kimono, blushing more than she had ever in her life.

"Mori-Chan," She mutters straightening out her hair, looking over at Renji as he looked everywhere but at her.

"Captain Kuchiki requested that I made sure you got back from your outing safely," He said giving Renji a side-eye glance, "I prepared you a bath… and Captain Kuchiki wants you to bathe then go straight to bed."

Kanako grumbled, "He's treating me like a child." She says angrily and Mori gave her a little smile.

"You're acting like a child," He says and Kanako glares a bit, before looking at Renji.

"I had a nice night." She says, taking a step back from him, her heart pounding, "Than you Renji." She says, watching as he quickly bowed before her, before vanishing.

"Are you ready Kanako?" Mori asked, coming to stand beside her as she nods slowly, and turns to her subordinate, her friend.

"Mori," She bit her lip, turning her head from him, "Please… Please do not tell Byakuya of what you just witnessed." She says quietly, closing her eyes, "He would be very upset with me…"

Mori nods, "Of course Lieutenant," He said holding his hand out for her, "Let's get you to your room." He said, and Kanako smiled at him before taking his hand, and let him guide her back to her room, where she quickly undressed once he had left, and got into her bath.

Kanako couldn't stop her heart from pounding wildly in her chest, and she couldn't shake off the feel of Renji's hands and mouth on her. She hadn't felt like that ever, not once, and especially not with Takahiro, her fiancé. She swallowed as she sunk down in her tub, the hot water relaxing her just a bit. She knew that she was doing something very bad, but… the thought of Renji excited her, it made her blush, it made her happy… and she was sure as of now, that no matter what, she wasn't going to give up that feeling easily.


	2. Chapter II: Greatest Creation

Book One: Young Blood

Chapter II: Greatest Creation

A/N: I'm back everyone! So, last chapter got two reviews, and I'm so glad the both of you are enjoying the story. I hope you also enjoy this chapter; sadly, Renji will not be in it because I decided to cut it into two parts, but he is in the next chapter, and a lot of him is ;). Anyways, this chapter gives a bit more information about Kanako, and leaves off on a bit of a cliffhanger, and I guess spoils a bit of the show? Though I'm sure if you're reading this you're all caught up on the show unlike me… But, I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review! Xoxo

-:-

"_**So leave that click in my head**_

_**And I will remember the words that you said**_

_**Left a clouded mind and a heavy heart**_

_**But I was sure we could see a new start**__."_

Kanako pursed her lips as she looked around the courtyard of Division six, the place rather empty for the time of day. But she wasn't complaining, her head was pounding and the last thing she needed was a few of her subordinates running up to her, begging for a training session. She took in a deep breath as she moved to sit on the wood panels, letting her legs hang off the edge. Peace and quiet, that is definitely what she needed right now.

"Kanako," The sound of Byakuya's voice made her pout, and she turned her head, staring up at her captain, and twin, a sour look on her face, "Shouldn't you be heading out to be on time for the lieutenants meeting?" He asks, and Kanako sighs.

"Probably," She grumbles, leaning back on the palms of her hands, "But… I'm thinking of skipping it, my head is killing me, and I don't think I could sit through a boring lecture without vom-"

"Kanako get up and go." Byakuya sighed shaking his head, a bit annoyed at his twin, "I expect a full report from the meeting."

Kanako pouted again, "But Byakunii-chan," She whined looking up at him, doing her best puppy like expression, "I feel so ill, and I would only make a fool of myself If I went to the meeting in this condition." She cried, and Byakuya stared back at her.

"You always make a fool of yourself," He said quickly, and Kanako gasped, "Get up and go, then I expect you to be back in time for your date with Takahiro." He says, and Kanako rolled her eyes, jumping onto the grass, "And really, what have you done to your uniform?" He asked as Kanako turned, smiling now.

"You like it?" She questioned happily as she placed her hands on her hips, extending her leg out. She had had her seamstress take her Shihakushō in a few inches in her waist, considering the fabric before had been far too loose, the Kosode and Hakama expertly sewn together into a dress, and cut from right to left, the right side shorter than the left that fell down to her knee, while her right exposed her thigh, and the dagger holstered there. She kept her lieutenants badge tied onto her red Kuchiki family scarf around her waist, rather than the standard obi the other shinigami wore.

"You look as if you belong in a brot-,"

"LEAVING." Kanako groaned as she quickly walked away from her brother, hearing him actually chuckle to himself before she was out of earshot.

Kanako was grumbling to herself as she headed towards first division, already five minutes late to her meeting, and really not caring. She was sure that Division one's lieutenant was going to gripe at her about her tardiness, but the other's would probably be fighting to keep awake. She used Shunpo to get to the division, before deciding to walk sluggishly towards the meeting room; her body slumped forward some as she let out a yawn, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Kana-San," Kanako jumped when she ran into someone, and she opened her eyes, smiling a bit at the sight of the tall brown haired man in front of her, who pushed up his glasses, smiling.

"Oh Sōsuke," Kanako bowed before her old friend, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was heading." She said laughing lightly as he smiled at her, shaking his head.

"It's no problem at all Kana-San," He said tilting his head a little, "Aren't you running late for your meeting?" He asked, and Kanako nods, smiling sheepishly.

"Yes… just a bit," She says, and Aizen smiled again.

"I shouldn't keep you then," He said, bowing his head a bit, and Kanako smiled, doing the same before she went to walk past him, "Oh, wait, Kana-San," He said, taking her wrist quickly, and Kanako turned, raising her eyebrows, "Why don't you join me for tea after the meeting, so we can catch up, it has been awhile since we last spoke properly." He said, and Kanako nods.

"Of course," She says as she takes a step back once he released her wrist, "Right after the meeting I'll head to your office." She says, and gives him a small wave, "Goodbye Sōsuke!"

Aizen waved back to the noble before she ran off, trying to get to the meeting, hoping she could slip in unnoticed by anyone. Meetings lately were rather boring, considering nothing extreme was happening within the soul society as of lately.

Kanako stood outside the door leading to the meeting room, and took in a breath, slowly sliding the door open as she peeked in, seeing Rangiku already passed out with her head on the table, Shuhei looking rather bored himself, and a few others zoned out as the meeting went on. Kanako stuck a leg into the door, and slid in, the lieutenant of division 1 to mesmerized by his own words to notice her tip toeing over to sit beside Shuhei, smiling at the tattooed man before slowly lowering herself in between him and the sleeping Rangiku.

"It's about time you showed up," Kanako cursed silently when it seemed she was caught, and she turned to look at him, smiling innocently.

"I got sidetracked," She said laughing, her eyes shut as she scratched the back of her head, Rangiku letting out a yelp as she sat up, looking around with wide eyes.

"NO, NOT MY SECRET STASH." She screamed out, the lieutenant mumbling a few rude things under his breath as Kanako laughed at her friend, before he went on with the meeting.

-:-

Kanako was exhausted now, pouting, her arms crossed over her chest as she walked out of the meeting room, after have being lectured in front of everyone about her behavior and how she should act better considering she was a noble, and a lieutenant. Stupid lectures, at least she had some catching up with Sōsuke to look forward to, and then maybe hopefully she'd get to run into Renji. She smiled at the thought, wondering if he was hoping the same thing or if Mori had scared him off.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki," Speak of the devil.

Kanako raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Mori, who bowed before standing back up , "I'm here to escort you back to the division, Byakuya wants you to start getting ready for your date with Lord Seito."

Kanako shook her head, "I have another appointment to make first," She said as she started off towards Division Five, Mori following after her, "I'm having tea with Captain Aizen, I should only be a few minutes… I will just go on my date dressed as is."

Mori nods slowly, "I will escort you to your meeting with Captain Aizen then." He said, and Kanako sighed.

"Cut it out with the formalities Mori-Chan, seriously, you should like a robot." Kanako grumbled looking over at him, seeing him smile some.

"Fine," He said looking down at her now, his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakto, "How was the meeting?"

Kanako shook her head, "Boring, exhausting, and I got yelled at, a lot." She pouted again, making Mori chuckle shaking his head.

"And did you happen to see Sixth seat Abarai running around?" He asked, looking over at Kanako and she felt herself blush shaking her head.

"Shush," She whispered, looking over at him, "If Byakuya found out h-,"

"He'd have your head, and then some." Mori finished for her, Kanako frowning, "Your secret's safe with me Kana-Chan."

Kanako smiled at him, "I'm so glad you're on my side Mori."

"There's no other side I'd rather be on."

"My side is obviously the best," She says giving a firm nod, "Byakuya's side is full of boring parties and snobby nobles." She says, and Mori laughed a little.

"And your side is full of breasts and tattooed men?" He asked, and Kanako rolled her eyes.

"Rangiku and Renji are not the only things in my life Mori-Chan," She says quickly, and Mori nods.

"Oh but of course, you've got violent children, and that strange talkative friend of yours as well." He said, and Kanako gave him a look before she used shunpo, deciding a little friendly race would be a good way to shut him up, and she laughed when she heard Mori say 'oh no you don't'.

The thing about the Seireitei Kanako always disliked was how far each Division was from one another, which made being on time for meetings even worse for her, but racing to each division was always fun for her, especially since she always won, no matter who she was racing with.

Just like she had expected, she reached division five before Mori, and she slid to a stop in front of the gate, laughing as he rested his hands on his hips, leaning back as he tried to catch his breath.

"You've gotten faster," She laughed pushing against his shoulder some, laughing more when he stumbled over, and he gave her a playful glare, before smiling.

"I will wait here for you to be finished." He breathed out, gesturing for her to go ahead and enter the division, and Kanako shook her head.

"No, you go, you've got the day off don't you?" She asks, Mori nodding slowly, "As you're superior I order you to relax, go have a few rounds with Shuhei, leave me on my own." She says seriously, and Mori bows his head a bit.

"Whatever you say, lieutenant."

Kanako rolled her eyes at her subordinate, before slipping through the gates of division five, and leisurely made her way towards Aizen's office.

She had met Aizen when she was just the third seat of Division six, under her grandfather. She had always felt there was something strange about Sōsuke, something off, but she also found herself drawn to him. Their friendship was one-sided, with Sōsuke always wanting to hear and learn about her, but never sharing anything about himself… but she never questioned it, and she just went along with it.

She knocked once, before entering the room, finding herself raising an eyebrow at the sight of Captain Gin Ichimaru standing beside Aizen's desk, Aizen looking up from his paper works, smiling at her.

"Gin," Kanako said slowly looking over at the silver haired man, his eyes narrowed and a fox like smirk on his face, as always.

"Kana-Chan, long time to see," He said, giving her a small wave, and she looked towards Aizen, who merely continued to smile, finishing up what must have been his paperwork.

Kanako gave a wary smile as she nods, walking over to the chair in front of Aizen's desk, and sunk down low in the seat, feeling Ichimaru's narrowed eyes on her.

"Is Gin joining us for tea…" Kanako asked quietly, knowing very well that Aizen knew her past with Gin, and he shook his head.

"Captain Ichimaru just stopped by for a visit, but he's leaving now." He said as he set down his brush, and turned to look at the captain, who smile grew wider.

"See ya around Kana-Chan," He sung out suddenly, and Kanako watched as he started for the door, and shut it behind him. Kanako relaxed once he was gone, and slumped even further into the chair as Aizen stood, and began to prepare a pot a tea, Kanako closing her eyes.

"He's such a creep," She muttered placing her palms against her tired eyes, stretching her legs out further, hearing the clatter of tea cups.

"You and Captain Ichimaru never made up for what happened in the past?" Aizen questioned, and Kanako shook her head, even though he couldn't see.

"I haven't spoken to him since it happened," She mumbled, sitting up a little as Aizen walked over, and handed her a cup, Kanako thanking him quietly, "Why was he here anyways?" She grumbled, and Aizen smiled just a bit, going over to sit back behind his desk.

"He is my former lieutenant as you know," Aizen said, Kanako nodding slowly, "He and I were just catching up, I apologize if his presence upset you Kanako, I hadn't expected you to show up so quickly after the meeting."

Kanako blew into her tea, before taking a sip. Gin Ichimaru was really one of the last people Kanako ever wanted to see, "It's alright Sōsuke," Kanako said, looking back up at him, and smiled, "Ichimaru is just an old memory."

Aizen nods, "How are you Kanako?" He asks now, deciding not to pry more into her past with Gin, "Is your engagement going well?"

Kanko frowned, shrugging a little, "Takahiro is a good man," She mumbled, running her finger along the brim of her cup, "Just… He's just not the man I want to marry." She admits, looking up at her friend, "If there was a way to stop the engagement I would," She was being honest; really the only person other than Mori and Sakura she felt she could be this honest with was Sōsuke, "But… There's nothing I can do, and every day, the man falls more in love with me."

"And yet, you cannot love him." Aizen says quietly, Kanako nodding, "You just need a way to escape." He said, and Kanako looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What was that?" She asked, and Aizen smiled shaking his head.

"Nothing," He said, taking a sip from his tea, and Kanako pursed her lips, "You've come a long way since I first met you Kanako." He said, and Kanako smiles a little, "You're relationship with Gin in the past, the chaos you caused for your brother because of it, you're much different now then you were then."

Kanako shrugs, "I'm not all that different," She admits, setting her tea down on the small table beside her chair, "But maturity I suppose does come with age." She says and Aizen nods.

"Do you remember the first time you and I met?" He asked, and Kanako tilted her head to the side, trying to remember.

"It was when my grandfather was taking my brother and I on a tour of the Seireitei wasn't it? After we were given our seated positions in division six?" She asks, and Aizen shakes his head.

"No, there was a time before that." He said, and Kanako shook her head slowly, not remembering at all. "It was before you were even a shinigami," He started now as he stood up, "You were just a girl in the wrong place, at the wrong time."

"What?"

"Centuries ago, former comrades of mine were attacked and killed," Aizen said as he moved to stand in front of her, leaning against his desk some, "They were all hollowfied, and became monsters…" He said, and Kanako creased her eyebrows together, "Somehow, you found your way into the middle of it all, and you almost fell victim to the infection they all caught." He said, and Kanako shook her head again, she couldn't remember any of this, "Kisuke Urahara managed to save you though."

Kanako stood up, "Kisuke?" She remembered him, she had met him when she was younger, she had met him through Yoruichi.

"Ah, so it's coming back to you then?" He asked, and Kanako shook her head.

"I… No, I don't know." She muttered, as she stared at the ground, irritated with herself, why could Aizen remember all of this so well? Why didn't she have any memory of it?

"Do you know what Hollowfication is Kana-San?" Aizen asked, and Kanako looked back up to him, "The bonding of a soul reaper's spirit with a hollow?"

"Aizen, you're not making any sense." She muttered, and he nods slowly.

"Even before I met you face to face Kanako, I had big plans for you."

Kanako felt a strange presence as she stared at Aizen, the words he'd shared were strange, and they were buzzing in her mind… It seemed so familiar… she knew she had heard those terms before, when she was younger… she must have, when he first met her, like he told her. "Kanako," Kanako froze in her spot at the sound of Gin's voice right in her ear, and she turned, Gin's hand grabbing her wrist, as Sōsuke came slowly came to stand beside her now.

"You're Reiryoku is higher than anyone I have ever experienced before," Sōsuke muttered beside her, and she looked at him, confused, terrified, and silently pleading for him to make Ichimaru let go of her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, a bit angry now, "What is all this about Sōsuke? What are you planning?" She demanded to know, thrusting her arm out of Ichimaru's hold, and pushed the taller man back, turning her full attention back to Sōsuke.

The man smiled, his eyes sparkling just a bit as he pushed his glasses up, "I was unable to use you in my plans in the past, when I was merely a lieutenant, when I first met you" He muttered, "You were not as strong then as you are now, and I had yet to perfect what I had in mind for you," Kanako opened her mouth, but was unable to speak before him, "I have big plans for you Kanako Kuchiki." He whispered, his hand going to the hilt of his Zanpakto, "You will be my greatest creation."

Kanako's eyebrows creased together in confusing and worry, and she fought back the rising fear deep within her as she took a step back, "Sōsuke…" She muttered his name, her eyes widening suddenly when she felt a something slice through her.


	3. Chapter III: My Own Life

**Book One**: Young Blood

**Chapter III**: My Own Life

**A/N**: And here's another chapter! I actually kind of love this chapter, my great friend Liz helped me write a certain part in it, that I'm sure you will all love! The next chapter should be about in about a week, maybe even sooner. Thank you all so much, and don't forget to review xoxo

**Warning**: Sexual Content

-:-

"_**She planned ahead for a year, he said, "Let's play it by ear."**_

_**She didn't want him to run, he didn't want her to fear**_

_**Nobody said it'd be easy, they knew it was rough**_

_**But, tough luck**__."_

"Kana? Kana?" Renji knelt beside the sleeping noble, shaking her shoulder gently as he glanced around. How Kanako Kuchiki managed to fall asleep outside the Seireitei baffled him. But he had always heard the woman had a way of napping in any place at any given time, "Kana-san," He shook her again gently, and her eyelids finally fluttered open, her looking up at him, a bit confused, and her cheeks reddening.

"Renji," She murmured rubbing at her eyes as she looked around, noting that it was no longer day time, and her eyebrows creased together even more, "Where am I?" She murmured letting Renji help her stand up, and he seemed just as confused as her.

"You're just outside the Seireitei, in District 1" He stated, "Are you alright Kanako? Have you been drinking today?"

Kanako ponders it for a minute… she remembers going to Aizen's office, she remembered… She laughs suddenly, startling Renji, "I had some sake with Captain Aizen." She says as it starts to come back to her, Renji sighing as she remembers catching up with Aizen, trading in tea for sake, the two drinking together, her becoming very jovial while he just got red in the face, like always, "I must have drank a lot more than I realized." She said with a laugh, her hands going to her cheeks, "How did I even end up out here?"

Renji smiled shaking his head, "I have no idea, I just found you passed out against the wall."

Kanako nods and she looks around pursing her lips as she pushed her hair from her face, "Do you want… do you want to do something?" She asks, turning to look at Renji, before blushing, "…If you aren't busy."

Renji looked taken a back for a moment, it wasn't every day a guy like him was asked out by a noble woman, a member of the Kuchiki clan at that, "I… Sure." He said smiling sheepishly, "I was actually just about to go out anyways."

Kanako grinned, "Great!" She said and took a hold of his large hand making him blush, "I know exactly where we should go." She said, before using shunpo, surprising him with her speed.

Renji had gathered more information on Kanako after he was forced to leave her the other night, she was a master at all four of the combat techniques, but she excelled in Hohō, much like her brother. He hadn't heard much about her Zanpakto, other than its name, Ten Kōhai*.

She really was an interesting woman, nothing like how he expected, and she always managed to surprise him. Renji wondered exactly what the reason for the way he felt about her was, considering he had only just met her the day prior, but whenever she was near he felt like he couldn't think straight, it was driving him insane.

"Renji," Renji turned, raising his head as they landed on top of a roof, "We're here."

"Where is here?" He asked, and Kanako smiled, jumping down from the roof of the small shed, and landed on the grass.

"I come here with my recruits to train, and to meditate." She explains, letting out a big sigh, "It's just so peaceful here, much better then inside the walls of the Seireitei." She says moving to sit in the grass, stretching her arms out above her head as she looked up at the starry sky.

Renji smiled a little, and jumped from the top of the shed, and landed beside her, "Have a rough day?" He asks, sitting down beside her, his legs crossed as she nods turning her head to look at him.

"What I'd give to just be a regular person," She sighs closing her eyes, "No duties, nothing to be required to be done for the family… and no stupid meetings."

Renji frowned, nodding slowly as he placed his hand over Kanako's, and she opened one eye, "Does my being engaged bother you?" She asks suddenly, and Renji looks at her for a moment before nodding.

"It's not very fair," He says smiling a little when she laced her fingers through his, "For you to be forced to marry someone you don't want to be with, it's not fair at all."

Kanako nods, "Well, life of a noble is hardly ever fair." She sighs, "In fact… now that I remember, I was supposed to be somewhere right now." She says, looking over at him, "But I think I'd rather spend my night with you."

Renji smiled, "You hardly even know me." He says and Kanako shrugs.

"I'd like to know you though," She whispers, sitting up, bringing her knees up to her chest, "The other night…" She felt herself blushing as she remembered, "The other night when you kissed me… I liked it." She says looking over at him, feeling a little nervous.

Renji bit the inside of his cheek as he moved closer to her, moving so his legs were on either side of her, "What about Takahiro Saito?"

Kanako frowned, "Well… What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She says, smiling just a little and Renji nods, "I… I just want to live my life the way I want, just for once." She says, moving so she was on her knees in front of him, moving closer to him, and he blushed, "Before I have to give my freedom up for my clan." She placed her hands on the sides of his face, smiling, "If that's okay with you."

Renji placed his hands on her hips, "It's more than okay with me." He said, and Kanako smirked before leaning forward even more, their lips inches apart.

"Good," She whispered, running her thumb along his bottom lip, "You can't tell a soul." She says seriously, "If…If my brother, or any other nobles find out, my name will be ruined."

"What about that man?" He asks, and Kanako tilts her head, "Mori-San, won't he know?"

"Mori-Chan is a close friend," She said pressing her lips to his for a moment, smiling when he slowly started to kiss her back, "He won't say a word."

Kanako, despite her age, and what people said about her, wasn't very experienced in the romance world. She knew how to flaunt her body to get her way, and she knew how to easily seduce men. But she still couldn't shake her nerves when Renji's hands moved to her thighs, his lips on hers finally, and she felt the heat rising in her body from his touch. She had some experience with Ichimaru, but it was all so long ago, and it was her first time with anything intimate… and had been her last time. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the touch of man until now, and how eager she was becoming.

Kanako let out a shaky breath, Renji's hands stroking the back of her thighs making her entire body shiver from his touch. She wasn't sure how far she wanted to take this, but she didn't want him to stop touching her, she wanted him closer.

Kanako pulled back just a bit, laughing a little at the look of disappointment on Renji's face before she shook her head, moving so she sat in his lap, her legs on either side of him, and he pulled her even closer, making her let out a little gasp before his lips were on hers again. Renji had his hands on her hips now, his lips moving against hers, nipping and tugging at her lips as she went for that damn ponytail, and pulled his hair free from it, combing her fingers through his crimson locks, letting out a tiny moan when he bit down on her bottom lip, and gave him the opportunity to deepen their kiss even more.

She pressed closer to him, kissing him with a need that she hadn't felt in so long. Her fingers tightened in the strands of his hair while his fingers maintained a bruising grip on her thighs that only excited her more. Kanako could hardly take any more teasing so her hands moved down, sliding over his shoulders and down to the obi tied around his waist, quickly undoing it and pulled it from him. She grips the fabric of his Kosode, pulled the robes a part, doing the same with his under shirt, her hands moving up his bare chest now, feeling his muscles tighten beneath her touch. She had to see how far those tattoos went down, and she pulled back a bit, breathing heavily as he tilted his head back while she traced the lines of his tattoos with the tip of her nails along his chest, down to his pelvis, giggling a little when his hips bucked up from her touch. He gripped her hands, keeping her from touching him any longer, and she looked at him smiling.

"A-Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks, voice soft and husky, sending shivers down her spine.

"We're both consenting adults," She breathes out, pulling her hands from his hold, and moved them back down his chest, sliding her fingers under his Hakama, smirking when he moved his hips into her touch, leaning forward, pressing her lips against the side of his jaw, moving them up to his ear, "I want you." She rasps out, feeling him tighten underneath her, his hands on her hips once again as she pulls back, eyes shining with desire for him. He smiles, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her neck, feeling her tilt her head back to give him more room. He trails his lips down, his fingers going down to the scarf tied around her waist, and slowly untied it, pulling it, and her Zanpakto away, setting them to the side. Her uniform was a bit different, her Kosode and Hakama traded in for a dress, and when he pulled it open slowly, it left her in nothing but her panties, making his breath hitch at the sight of her. Kanako felt herself blush under his gaze, but she couldn't look away from his face. His hands slid up her thighs, making her tremble, his hands on her waist now, and up to sides of her breasts, his thumbs brushing against her nipples, her head tilting back as she let out a moan. Renji smiled a little, and slides his hands back down, gripping her hips as he moved her from his lap. He chooses then to push her back lightly now until her back was against the grass and he crawled over her, her legs on either side of his waist. She gives him a soft smile as he looks down at her, holding himself over her with his forearms and her hand comes up to caress the side of his face, thumb tracing his lower lip. He leans down, his lips pressed against hers gently, before moving them along her jawline, remember what that had done to her when he kissed them the night before. She breathed out his name, her fingers tangling in his hair, his lips continuing to move along her skin, down her neck, along her collarbone, and along the valley in between her breasts, which coaxed a louder moan from her lips, and he trails his fingers up the sides of her thighs until he reaches her panties and he hooks his fingers into the band, tugging down.

Kanako lifts her hips to help him, shifting her legs a bit to make it easier for him to pull them all the way off before her legs fall open again and he groans at the sight of her while his hands moved to his Hakama, pushing them down with her help, the fabric bunching at his thighs. His cock was hard and sensitive to the touch as he gripped the base and leaned forward again, bracing himself with his forearm. He guides himself into her and she bites her lip, whimpering at the initial stretch of him inside her but she soon got used to the feeling.

"Okay?" He asks voice tight with the effort to not just thrust into her because of how tight she was around him. She gives a quick nod, exhaling quietly and he bites his lip. "You gotta talk to me Kana-Chan. Are you okay?" He asks again.

"Yes," she breathes. "Yes just keep going," she demands, "Don't stop yet, please" and he chuckles. Her tone doesn't sound pained and at the most she looks only mildly uncomfortable but he knew that was normal. He leans down to capture her lips with his own as he pulls back and thrusts back into her, slowly picking up a rhythm.

"_F-Fuck_," Kanako squeezed her eyes shut, her moans loud. She tugged at his hair as she moved her hips up to meet his, moaning out his name as her head fell back. Renji began to move his lips along her neck, biting the skin there gently, her body trembling. She could feel the heat building up inside her, and felt another strange animalistic need deep within her as her nails dug deep into his back, drawing blood.

Their gasps and moans filled the air around them and her fingers dug into his back, his slight whines and grunts muffled into the skin of her shoulder where he'd trailed his lips to after their kiss had broken. "C-close," he breathes, knowing he couldn't hold out much longer.

"God, Renji, faster, _please_." Kanako cried out, her nails moving down his back, and to his hips, her back arching up into his chest, their hips moving together, moving faster and faster.

Renji's hips stutter and he comes with a loud groan, continuing his thrusting until he could feel her clench, an equally loud moan falling from her lips as the waves of her orgasm crashed over her. Renji pressed his lips to the side of Kanako's mouth, listening to her heavy breathing as he stroked her damp hair, before pressing another kiss to her jaw, pulling out with a slight wince, and fell onto his back beside her. She glances over at him, her hand falling to her chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat, and she laughed a little, moving to rest her head over his chest, trailing her hands up and down his torso, listening to his heartbeat gradually slow as his fingers brush up and down her arm, occasionally toying with her hair.

Kanako was in absolute bliss. Her entire body still felt like it was on fire, her head spinning as she shivered from his touch, his lips on her hair every now and again. "Amazing," He breathed out, making her smile turning her head so her chin rested against his chest, "You're absolutely amazing." He murmured again, his eyes closed and Kanako giggled, tilting her head to trail kisses along his chest. She moved so she saw on her knees, her hand moving down to Renji's hipbones, running her fingers along them, and across his pelvis, as her lips continued to follow along the curves of his tattoos, hearing him let out a few moans as she grazed her teeth against his skin, his fingers tangling in her hair as she trailed her lips even further down.

Kanako was close to giving Renji something she was sure he'd never forget when she felt strange suddenly, like nothing she had ever felt before and she sat up, her hand going to her forehead, Renji's fingers untangling from her hair as he turned to look at her, siting up slowly, "What is it?" He asked, pulling her hair from her face, running his fingers along her hot cheek, "What's the matter?" He whispered, and Kanako shook her head.

"N-Nothing," She stuttered, wincing as her head continued to pound, "I… my head." She cried out, her hands going over her eyes.

Renji looked at her, becoming very worried, when she let out a tiny little sob, "Kanako, are you alright?" He asked as he pulled his Hakama up, securing his pants around his hips again, "Can I help?" Kanako shook her head, pulling her hands away from her face. She began search through the grass, finding her underwear, and quickly pulling them on, wincing again when another wave a pressure hit her, feeling like her skull was being cracked open.

"No, no you can't." She snapped, her eyes widening a bit, she hadn't meant to sound so harsh. She frowned, "I… I'm sorry," She said, turning to him as she wrapped her dress around her body, "I'm sorry… I, I don't know what's happening." She says, her hands going to her head again, her dress falling open a little and Renji nods, seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Here, let me help you get back." He muttered as he grabbed the scarf, and helped her tie it around her waist, Kanako smiling a little.

"Thank you Renji," She whispered, adjusting her lieutenant's badge on the scarf before looking back up at him, "You're amazing." She muttered, her hands going to his cheeks, and he smiled, "That was… it was perfect."

Renji nods, going to say the same when Kanako's eyes widened suddenly, and she cried out, her body slumping forward, and he gripped her arms, her nails digging into his shoulders"Kana, Kanako? What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, shaking her as she began to wail, her head against his chest, her hands slipping down from his shoulders, and pressing against her temples.

"My head," She cried out, "It… get it out, get it out."

"What? Kanako get what out? What is it?" Renji panicked, his arms wrapping around her waist.

It felt like something, or someone one was inside of her head, scratching at the walls of her skull, prodding and puling at her brain, putting images in her mind, violent thoughts, blood, death, power. What was this? What was happening? She heard Renji's voice, and she felt his touch, but she couldn't do anything but scream, and cry, and before she knew it she was flying… It took her a few moments to register that she wasn't actually flying, but that she was Renji's arms, and he was hurrying back towards the Seireitei, her Zanpakto in his hands, and his Kosode open, the fabric and his hair flapping in the wind.

She could tell when his feet touched the ground, bringing her closer to his chest, and she curled up in his arms, crying against his skin as she rubbed her head, trying to get the pain to stop.

"What has happened? What is this?" Kanako distinctively heard Mori's voice, and she reached her hand out, trying to call out to him, feeling his hand wrap around hers.

"Her head, she said something's wrong with her head." Renji said, his voice cracking a little as Mori took Kanako from his hold, "We need to get her to division four." He said, and Mori glared at him shaking his head.

"No, no we don't." He said, "You need to leave, before someone sees you with her, I will take care of her." He said, and Renji swallows down the lump in his throat, watching as Mori shushed Kanako, pulling her hair from her face before he looked back at Renji, "I will make sure Kanako is safe, she will speak to you once she is better." He said, and Renji nods, Mori looking at the younger shinigami before disappearing through the gate, leaving Renji staring at the spot where he had been standing, Kanako's cries still echoing in his mind.

-:-

_Manic laughter filled her ears as she knelt on the ground, her head hung low, staring at the blood that stained her hands, and her clothes. The laughter was so close, it was echoing throughout her mind, and all around her. _

"_You can't fight it, you can't, you can't, you can't, you can't!" The voice chanted, and cheered sending chills up her spine. _

_She had tried to defeat her, the woman with her face, her voice, but she couldn't she was stronger than her… she was faster. They had been fighting for so long, and her friends… they were all dead… she killed them all._

"_They're all dead, all dead because of you." Her voice was so crazed, so light and cheery about their deaths and the laughter filled her mind yet again, "Weak little girl, you are nothing, you are powerless, give in, just give in." _

_Kanako's hand gripped onto the hilt of her Zanpakto, her eyes squeezing shut as tears slipped passed them, "Come on give up, you know you want to, just give up, give me power, let me in."_

"_No," Kanako said, raising her sword just in time to block to blow the other her sent her way, glaring at the creature before her, "I will never." She bit out, pushing the thing back, and flashed stepped back a few steps, pointing her Zanpakto towards the creature._

"_Kagayaku*, Ten Kōhai." _

Kanako's eyes opened, her vision blurred as she looked around the room, seeing splotches of color ever now and again as she sat up, rubbing at her eyes.

"Kananee-Chan," Kanako turned her head, hearing Byakuya's voice, and she saw splotches of black and white right beside her on the bed, and she smiled.

"Byakuya," She murmured, her voice sounded awful, and her throat was raw, causing her to cough. She felt her brother's hand on her back, rubbing and patting as he reached over to her nightstand, grabbing something off of it before handing it over to her.

"Here, drink this." He said handing her the steaming cup, and helped her bring it up to her lips, Kanako gagging as she swallowed.

"What the hell is that?!" She sputtered, letting Byakuya take the cup away as she wiped at her tongue, trying to get the foul taste from her mouth.

"Unohana brought it over," He muttered setting the cup back down on the nightstand, "It's supposed to help with alerting your senses when you woke up."

Kanako looked back over at him, noting now that he was less blurry, "What do you mean when I woke up?" She asked, and Byakuya looked at, the same calculating expression on his face, but she could tell something was wrong, "What do you mean Byakuya?"

"You've been in a coma for days," He said, watching as the confusion spread across her face, "Five days to be exact."

Kanako closed her eyes, pressing her palm against her eye, nodding slowly as she remembered what had happened, her meeting with Aizen, drinking, meeting up with Renji… spending time with him, and then her head… her head had hurt so bad. "Third Seat Hatakasan found you outside of the Seireitei, you were complaining about your head… and he brought you back here where you fell unconscious. "

"Five days?" She mumbled, Byakuya nodding, "Has anything interesting happened?" She asked, and Byakuya frowns.

"Mysterious deaths all throughout the Soul Society," He said, and Kanako frowned, "The body count is up to eight now."

Kanako closes her eyes as she shook her head, and leaned back in her bed, "Who's in charge of the investigation?"

"Head-Captain Yamamoto has division twelve researching the bodies." He started to explain as he stood up, and walked over to the wardrobe in her room, "He'd ordered each captain to send one of their recruits for patrol; Mori Hatakasan is currently on duty."

Kanako nods, throwing her covers off of her, Byakuya coming back over from her wardrobe with her uniform in hand, and laid it out on her bed, "Once you've cleaned up I want you to get dressed." He said, and Kanako nods, "Takahiro has been very worried about you." He said, and Kanako frowned, "We will visit the division then have dinner with the Saitos."

Byakuya watched her for a moment, glad that she was awake… those five days, though he remained calm as always, were very hard for him, having to see his twin like that, in bed, not giving him any sign that she was going to wake up ever again… He swallowed, "Hurry up." He said as he turned, and left her room, Kanako burying her face in her hands.

Five days, she had been unconscious for five days. She could hardly believe it, she was stuck in that dream for four damn days. Her dreams, nightmares really, had occurred ever night. Each night, she'd be drenched in blood, her own, and the blood of her friends, her family… and that voice, her voice and her face with its taunting and manic laughter always fought her. It fought her for days, until she finally managed to defeat it, and now she was suddenly awake. It had to mean something. Maybe Sōsuke would know.

Kanako reached over to the tea on the table, making a face before she chugged the rest of it down, managing not to throw up as she did, "Good god." She groaned as she stood shaking her head.

"Lady Kuchiki," Kanako turned smiling at her personal servant, Mai, who was standing at the door, "Lord Byakuya asked me to prepare you a bath." She said bowing and Kanako nods.

"Thank you Mai," She said, glancing at herself briefly in the mirror before following Mai towards the washroom.

Once Mai was sure Kanako was safe and comfortable in her bath, she left the noble alone, and Kanako sunk down in her tub, the warm water soothing her stiff muscles, as she finished rinsing the sweet smelling shampoo from her hair.

She sighed in content, leaning her head against the back of the tub, her eyes closing listening to the wind coming from outside. Everything was always so quiet at her home, considering she was the only one who lived there other than her brother and a few servants. She started to wonder why she didn't stay at the mansion more often; that is until reminded when she heard the ruckus going on outside her door.

"You cannot enter! Lady Kanako is bathing! She is indecent!"

"She is always indecent lady, now move!" Sakura sat up in the tub a little more at the sound of Sakura's voice.

If Kanako didn't stay at the barracks, the Sakura would come around abusing the servants verbally just like she had when she lived with all those years ago.

"I'm so sorry Mai-San, please excuse Sakura." Kanako heard a softer, raspier voice, and knew that Kimie must have tagged along with Sakura, and she smiled watching as the bathroom door slid open with a slam, a little Sakura standing on the other side, her short fiery curls in a messy braid on the side of her head, glaring at her. While Kimie stood at her side, her dirty blonde hair curled on one side, the other side of her head shaved, her tattoos curling around her ear, and down her neck.

"Kura-Chan, Kimie-Chan," Kanako said happily as she stood up, Sakura glaring even more now as Kimie blushed and turned away from the naked woman, "What a pleasant surprise you two." She said as Mai hurried into the room with Kanako's robe, tying it securely around her waist before handing her a towel and Kanako began to dry her hair. "How'd you know I was awake now?" She asked, and Sakura rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"As soon as you woke up your Reiryoku flared." Sakura said, before throwing her shoe, the noble managing to doge it just in time. "What the hell were you doing out so late? You know it's dangerous for people like you to be out in the public so late! _Stupid_!" Sakura shouted making Kanako sigh as she moved passed her to enter her room again.

"Oh Kura-Chan, don't insult Kana-Chan, she just woke up, be nice." Kimie pleaded, gripping onto Sakura's hand to hold the girl back as she stormed after Kanako, ready to give the older woman a good beating.

"Mai-Chan, could you please excuse us?" Kanako asked as she sat at her vanity, Mai frowning a bit before she bowed, and left.

"Well?" Sakura spat, pulling from Kimie's hold, Kimie frowning as she crossed one arm over her chest, her other arm's elbow in her hand, tapping her fingers against her lips nervously.

Kanako turned to Sakura, a small smile on her lips, "I was spending time with Renji." She says simply, and Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean you were with Renji Abarai?" Kanako bit her lip, averting her eyes as Sakura's jaw fell open, "You didn't." She breathed, and Kanako turned to look at her smiling.

"We did," She said with a nod, smiling like a fool and Sakura let out a frustrated shout.

"You're so stupid! You…You lecher!" Sakura shouted, going to throw another shoe at Kanako when she stood quickly, place a hand over the shorter girl's mouth.

"Stop, don't be so loud!" She demanded, Sakura glaring up at her, hitting Kanako's hand away with her sandal, the noble quickly pulling her hand back, rubbing the back of it as she pouts, "Byakuya cannot know."

Kimie looked at the two women, as they began to argue quietly with one another, Sakura calling Kanako a 'whore' while Kanako called Sakura a 'prude'. "Wait," Kimie interjected scratching at the shaved side of her head, "I'm confused…." Kanako and Sakura both looked at Kimie now, "Why does Kana hanging out with Renji make her a wh…. oh… OH." Kimie shouted as she finally got it, her hands going over her mouth as Kanako started laughing at her, Sakura even cracking a smile.

Sakura shook her head as she turned her attention to Kanako, who sat back down at her vanity, holding her sides as she continued to laugh, "What happened to you Kana?" She asks now, and Kanako looked at her now, wiping at her eyes as she shrugged a little.

"I have no idea," Kanako started, "After Renji and I had… finished," She felt herself blush a bit, Sakura rolling her eyes, and Kimie giggling, "I started to feel strange… and my head, it felt like something or someone was inside of it… slamming against my skull." Kanako closed her eyes, running her hands down her face, "All I remember is Renji bringing me to Mori, and then I woke up here."

Sakura nods slowly, sitting down on the edge of Kanako's large bed as she pondered what could have possibly happen, "You and Renji did nothing but… sleep together." She muttered, Kanako nodding, "What about before? What were you doing?"

"I was having a drink with Aizen," Kanako said as she stood, going over to her dresser, pulling out some underwear and excused herself into her bathroom, "Nothing strange happened, we just drank, and I woke up outside of the Seireitei, in district one." She called from behind the door, slipping her underwear on before walking back into the room, discarding her robe.

"You woke up outside of the Seireitei?" Sakura asks, turning to look at her as Kanako pulled her dress on, letting Kimie help tie the scarf securely around her waist, "How did you even get there?"

Kanako looked over at her friend, adjusting the badge on her scarf, "I have no idea." She murmured, sitting down on the bed, "I just remember drinking with Aizen, and then nothing." She placed a hand on her hip, "Renji found me, that's how he and I got together… He said I was just asleep against the wall."

Sakura pursed her lips. It wasn't like Kanako to forget things, even when she was drank herself into a stupor; she had always remembered what she did…. "You need to speak with Captain Aizen." Sakura said, looking over at her, "Maybe he has something to do with this." She murmured, she had always been wary around the captain of the fifth division, even after all those years of knowing him through Kanako.

"Aizen? Behind me being in a coma? I doubt it." Kanako scoffed as she slipped her sandals on, tying her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, "Alright," Kanako said as she walked across the room, picking up her Zanpakto, "I need to go with Byakuya to Division six."

Sakura nods, watching Kanako carefully as she secured her Zanpakto on her side. There was definitely something off about her; her spiritual pressure was off the charts when she typically was able to mask it, "Behave yourself." Sakura said as she and Kimie followed the woman through the halls of the Kuchiki mansion, "And be careful… I think something fishy is going on here," Sakura mused, Kimie and Kanako both looking at her.

"You're too paranoid," Kanako said with an eye roll, Kimie shaking her head.

"Captain Unohana thinks Kanako just drank too much," Kimie added in, "I'm sure the captain's judgment is the right judgment, and Kana-Chan, you really should speak to someone about your alcoholism."

Kanako glared at the girl, "I'm not an alcoholic!"

Sakura shook her head, interrupting the two, "Just be careful," Sakura said, the girls stopping once they were outside, Byakuya standing by the stairs looking at them, "Don't trust anyone, not until all this is figured out." Kanako nods slowly, looking down at the girl.

"I'm glad you're awake La-," Kimie blushed when Kanako sent her a look, "Kana-San," She said, bowing a bit, "I was so worried about you." Kanako smiled placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Kimie-Chan," She said reaching forward to wrap her arm around the girl, grabbing Sakura by the collar before she could escape her grasp, hugging her friends tightly, "I will come see you both soon," She said, pulling back, ruffling Sakura's hair, laughing as the girl slapped her hand away, "Be careful you two." She said, before hurrying down the stairs by her brother, the twins disappearing in a blink of an eye.

-:-

As soon as Kanako stepped foot past the gate of division six all of the recruits in the area gathered around her, welcoming her back, filling her in on what she missed, and asking her how she was doing. Byakuya managed to disperse the crowd that was forming with one glance, and now she was in the office she shared with her brother, looking at the stack of paper work on her desk with distaste.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to be able to do this." She said, pointing down to the stack, Byakuya looking up from the form he was filling out, blinking a few times.

"There's not even that much," He said simply, and Kanako scoffed.

"The stack is almost as tall as me!" She whined, flopping down in her chair, her arms hanging over the sides, Byakuya rolling his eyes at her.

"You're such a child," He murmured as he finished filling out the form, and placed it on the stack of papers that were to be sent out, "We need to head to the Saito mansion soon." He said, looking over at Kanako as she groaned, leaning her head back against her chair, "What is it?"

Kanako shook her head, standing up, "Nothing Byakuya." She muttered, looking at the stack of paper before picking it up. She balanced the stack in her arms as she walked over to his desk, and plopped them down on top of his in box, giving him a glare, "You stay here and do these, and I will go alone to go appease my fiancé, _for you_." She said bitterly, and Byakuya looked at her, feeling a little confused as she walked away, sighing to himself.

"Kanako," He grumbled as he stood up, managing to catch up with her in no time, making her groan, "Why are you acting so childish?"

Kanako rolled her eyes, "I'm not acting childish." She bit out, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood in front of her brother, Byakuya narrowing her eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" He could always tell, she knew that, and it just made her angrier.

"No." She grumbled, turning and Byakuya let out a huff.

"Kanako, stop acting so childishly, you're making a fool of yourself." He said as he glanced behind her at a few of the recruits who had stopped to observe the twins, most of them always did that when the Kuchiki siblings went at it, and he sent a glare there way, making them all scurry away.

"I'm not acting childishly," Kanako snapped turning back to her brother, "Maybe I just want to have an hour to myself," She said her hands going on her hips, "Maybe I want to catch up with my friends who I haven't seen in five days, hmm? Did you ever think of that?"

Byakuya looked at her as Kanako glared at him, "So then go visit your friends," He said and Kanako raised an eyebrow, "As long as you're at the Saito mansion for dinner then it's alright Kanako." He murmured, and Kanako cocked her jaw, "All you had to do was tell me."

Kanako narrowed her eyes, feeling a bit foolish, "Thank you." She muttered under her breath, "I will be on time for dinner," She mumbles turning on her heel, "See you then."

She walked away; keeping her head raised high, feeling Byakuya's eyes on her back before she used shunpo to escape from his gaze.

"Stupid brother," She grumbled kicking at the gravel, walking down the street. She actually hadn't planning on going to visit her friends; she just didn't want to see Takahiro… She didn't regret the night she spent with Renji, not one bit, and she actually hoped something like that would happen again… but she felt guilty as hell. She knew that Takahiro actually loved her, and was wanting to spend the rest of his life with her… but she just didn't feel the same way at all. She frowned, looking down at the ground, starting to feel a little angry at herself.

"_Give in_," Kanako froze mid-step when she heard the voice from her dreams clear as day, her eyes widening just a bit as she turned around to look behind her, finding no one there.

She had to have been imagining that, there was no way that she had actually heard that…. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, and continued to walk along, her hand going to her Zanpakto, just in case…

"Lady Kuchiki," Kanako turned at the sound of Mori's voice, sighing in relief when she actually saw him running over to her, "You're awake." He said, smiling as he stopped to stand in front of her, "You had me worried."

"Awh, Mori-Chan, you were worried about me?" She laughed, shaking her head as he rolled his eyes.

"How are you?" He asked, Kanako shrugging a little as she brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine, fully rested, for once, and just… taking a stroll to clear my head." She said waving her hand about, trying not to think about the voice any longer.

Mori stared at her a moment, "What's the matter?" He asked, easily reading the fear on her face, and Kanako looked at him, shaking her head.

"Nothing," She lied turning her head away from him, "I'm fine…" Mori's expression fell, and he reached forward, pulling her face back to look at him.

"What happened when you went to see Captain Aizen?" He questioned in a hushed voice, taking a step closer to her, dropping his hold on her chin as she looked up at him confused.

"Nothing, we just drank." She said, and he shook his head.

"You drank, and then you woke up all by yourself, outside of the Seireitei? That doesn't strike you as odd at all?"

Kanako's eyebrows creased together, yeah it was a little odd… It wasn't like Aizen to let her wander about by herself, but she probably insisted… or maybe he passed out and she left… "I'm sure it was nothing." She muttered, "If anything had happened I would remember, and it's Sōsuke, it's not like he's responsible for what happened to me." She said shaking her head, and Mori sighed.

"I don't trust him Kana-San." He muttered, taking ahold of her wrist, "I have never trusted him, and neither should you." He whispered, and Kanako frowned.

"Never trust who?" Kanako jumped at the sudden presence of Sōsuke Aizen's voice beside her, and she turned, looking up at the taller man, his hands folded in front of his chest, "It's nice to see you again Kana-San, you had me worried." He pulled one of his arms out of the sleeve, placing his hand on her shoulder, "I came and visited you a few times… but since these murders occurred I have been distracted. I hope you're doing alright."

Kanako smiled shaking her head, "No, it's alright Sōsuke." She said looking over at Mori, elbowing him in his side when she saw how intensely he was staring at the captain, "I'm perfectly fine, I'm sure that little nap of mine was the cause of that damn meeting I went to." She joked lightly, and Sōsuke smiled.

"Probably," He said pulling his hand away from her shoulder now, "When you're free you should stop by for some tea and just tea this time." He said, making her laugh, "I should get going, plus I believe there's another man on his way to see you." Aizen said, gesturing behind Mori, and Kanako moved her head to look, unable to fight the smile that spread across her lips at the sight of Renji walking quickly towards her.

Kanako waved a goodbye to Aizen, as the captain headed back down the street, "I've got to go." Mori said suddenly, and Kanako turned to look at him, but was able to stop him because by the time she opened her mouth he had already vanished, Renji stopping in front of her now.

"Kana," He whispered, moving to stand in front of her, Kanako smiling up at him, "I was so worried."

Kanako's eyes widened a little when Renji wrapped his arms around her body, his face burring in her neck, "I had no way to see you." He whispered his arms so tight she could feel his heart beating against her chest.

"R-Renji," She gasped out, "Can't breathe." Renji let go of her, his face red as he apologized, and Kanako placed her hand over her chest, unable to stop smiling, "Not here." She said, gesturing for him to follow her.

Kanako hurried down the street, Renji close behind her as she turned into an abandoned alleyway, looking all around before she turned to Renji, and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him hug her close, even lifting her up off the ground some, "What happened to you?" He asked, his hand on the back of her neck as he pulled back a little, Kanako shaking her head.

"I honestly don't know," She whispered, stroking his cheek with her thumb, "I don't really remember anything that happened after my head started to hurt." She said, and he nods, leaning forward to press his lips to hers, her heart skipping a beat when he did.

"I missed you," His words made her smile, her cheeks flushing, as she stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck again, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"You really shouldn't have," She murmured, closing her eyes, "You hardly know me." She laughed a little as she repeated the words he had told her, and he smiled.

"I think I'm starting to know you," He whispered, and she laughed again.

"Sex brings everyone closer," She said, and he shook his head slowly.

"It's not just the sex," He said pulling back a little, his hands going to her neck, running his thumbs along her jawline, "It's something else." He murmured, Kanako looking up at him, feeling her heart beating faster as he spoke, "…We don't know each other well yet, but… there's… there's definitely something here." He said, and Kanako smiled, looking down.

"You're right," She whispered looking back up at him, "But I'm engaged Renji." She said shaking her head, "We really… there's no way for us…"

Renji shook his head "We can try." He said firmly, "You can choose your life." He said, and Kanako nods, "You are your own person."

Kanako smiled, pressing her lips to his, "I'll make my own life." She murmured against his lips pulling back, her head tilting to the side some as she gazed up at him, "But… I think you owe me a date." She says, and Renji laughs.

"I know just the place then." He murmured, and Kanako smiled wider as she followed after him.

They could find a way to make this work… They had to find a way, because Kanako enjoyed being around the younger shinigami far too much now… and she wasn't sure she'd be able to deal with Takahiro without being able to look forward to seeing Renji after.

-:-

Captain Sōsuke Aizen was up to something. He just knew it. There was no way that man didn't have something to do with Kanako suddenly falling into a coma after seeing him. Mori kept his head down low as he trailed behind Aizen, the man walking along, stopping at some shops.

It was completely normal, nothing suspicious, but that made it all the more suspicious to Mori. Why would Aizen just be shopping? Especially with the deaths going around, maybe he also was behind the mysterious deaths.

Mori froze when he heard Kanako's laughter, and he turned a bit, seeing her walking beside Renji Abarai, the two of them sharing sweets, and he sighed shaking his head. Like that wasn't obvious. He'd have to talk to her once he was done keeping an eye on Captain Aizen.

Mori turned back to where Aizen once was, his eyes widening when the captain was no longer there. He pushed through the few people walking the streets, and jumped onto one of the buildings roofs, scanning the streets when he spotted the captain's haori turning down an alley. Mori jumped from roof to roof, walking quietly along the tiles as he watched the captain closely, the man walking down the empty alley before stopping suddenly.

"Is there something you need Mori-San?" Mori froze, Aizen slowly turning, looking up at the third seat as he crouched on the roof, "Come on down then."

Mori narrowed his eyes before jumping from the roof, landing in front of the captain, "I know you have something to do with all this." Mori said, his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakto, ready for anything.

"Do with all what?" Aizen frowned, watching as the man scoffed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Sōsuke," Mori said bitterly, "You've done something to her… To Kanako."

Aizen shook his head, "I'm sorry Hatakasan, but I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, taking a step forward, and Mori took a step back, "Kanako seems perfectly fine to me, I'm sure whatever reason she went into that unconscious state has been solved." He assured, Mori glaring.

"You won't get away with it," Mori said, Aizen frowning again, "You won't touch her either… I won't let you do it. I know what kind of man you really are Aizen, and you won't do to Kanako what you did to Kisuke."

Aizen nods, "Ah I understand now, you still blame me because of what your cousin told you all those years ago." Mori glared as Aizen smiled, "As I told you before Mori-San, I had nothing to do with what happened to your cousin… just as I have nothing to do with what happened to Lady Kanako, now if you'd please, I must return to my division."

Mori pulled his blade out, "Don't you move." He bit out, taking a step towards Aizen, the captain just smiling, not even moving, "You're going to tell me the truth."

"Pulling your weapon on a captain," Mori turned suddenly at the sound of Gin Ichimaru's voice, the other captain's blade out, "That's against the law Mori-Chan," He tsked shaking his head, "Ya better place that back in its sheath before it's to late."

Mori glared; there was no way he'd be able to take on both of them, two captains. Mori straightened out his stance, placing his Zanpakto back in its scabbard, "I apologize." He said, trying to seem under control, "I should get going." He murmured, walking away from Aizen.

"Do take care Mori-San," Aizen called back, making Mori wince, "And keep an eye on Lady Kanako, she does seem to have a knack for falling into trouble." Mori stopped his movements, glancing over his shoulder at the smiling captains.

"Of course Captain Aizen," Mori said politely, his grip on the hilt of his Zanpakto deadly. They were both up to something… they were behind all of this, and Mori was going to find out just how, even if it was the death of him.

___Kagayaku: Shine_

___Ten Kōhai: Heavenly Blight or Ruin of Heaven_


End file.
